This invention relates to an improved, double acting diaphragm pump and more particularly to the manifold and check valve construction associated with such a diaphragm pump.
Heretofore diaphragm pumps have been commonly used for the continuous pumping of viscous fluids at a substantially constant rate or pressure. A typical construction for such a pump calls for a double acting diaphragm configuration wherein first and second pairs of chambers are arranged in opposed relation on a chassis. A flexible diaphragm separates each pair of chambers to thereby define a pressure chamber and an associated pumping chamber. Alternately increasing the decreasing pressure in the pressure chambers flexes the diaphragms to and fro to alternately increase and decrease the volume of the pumping chambers. Thus, pumping is effected. The diaphragms are usually mechanically connected by means of a shaft to insure coordinated movement.
Typically, a manifold construction connects the inlets of the two pumping chambers. A similar manifold connects their outlets. Check valves are arranged in the manifolds to ensure unidirectional flow of pumped fluid through the pumping chambers. Thus, the manifolds are connected through bifurcated passages to the inlets or outlets for the respective pumping chambers so that a single inlet and a single outlet are provided to and from the dual chamber, diaphragm pump to thereby provide a generally uniform and continuous volume or flow of pumped fluid. The flow is substantially continuous and uniform inasmuch as one pumping chamber is being filled as the other pumping chamber is emptied through the single manifold outlet. In other words, fluid from the single manifold inlet flows into one chamber of the dual chambered diaphragm pump as fluid from the opposite chamber is discharged through the manifold outlet. Opposite and equal reciprocation of the diaphragm walls ensures this continuous, uniform flow.
Heretofore diaphragm pumps included a check valve arrangement, typically a ball check valve at the inlet and outlet of each pumping chamber of the diaphragm pump. Ball check valve constructions typically are reversible to effect reversal of the direction of fluid flow through the diaphragm pump. However, typically a ball check valve diaphragm pump is not convertible into a diaphragm pump which utilizes flap check valves.
In contrast with this prior art, the present invention provides a diaphragm pump which is, in fact, easily converted from a ball check valve construction to a flap check valve construction. Additionally, the diaphragm pump of the present invention can be easily converted to reverse the direction of fluid flow through the pump.